Silver Peace
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra finds teens that save the multiverse, and finds love. PG 13.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. I also don't own Power Rangers or anything else you may recognize. Rated PG 13 Violence, Swearing.

Battle Force 5: Silver Peace:

"To boldly go where no one has gone before."-William Shatner

Sarra felt pain when she screamed as Astronema got a score on her. "No!" Andros cried out as she screamed. She was so sore."NO! Lady Silver!" He caught her as she fell. "Sorry...Space Boy." "Couldn't help her." She then seemed as if she was being teleported somewhere, as if out of the blue. "SARRA!" He cried.

Sarra teleported to Handler's Corner. There was a flash of light and Vert swore as he saw it just around the outside of town. He looked at Stanford. "I'm gone." He said. He went. He got her before she fell to the ground. "Oh...CRAP!" She cried, as he looked at her. "Easy luv." He said. She felt on edge. "Easy yourself." She passed out in his arms when she said that.

"Thanks." She whispered, as she closed her eyes. "Name luv?" He asked. There was silence, then, "Sarra Torrens." He nodded. "Welcome to Handler's Corner." "Dust ball of the southern desert." She was silently breathing, as she fell asleep. "Easy luv." He muttered as he drove back to the Garage and the Hub. She smiled as she closed her eyes again. Sarra woke as she felt being laid down on their medical bed. "Ugh...thanks." She said to Stanford. Sarra leaned up and pushed herself up. "Name is Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." "Detective with the Angel Grove Department, but I am a freelancer." "I help where I am needed, stay as long as I am needed." She said. "I am not married, now. I lost my husband six months ago, fighting our enemies, I also lost our child." She said as her eyes teared then, when that happened, Sherman's body tensed. He handed her Kleenex, and she smiled. "Thanks." She took it and as soon as she touched him, they flashed. "Crap." She swore. He muttered "Oh man..." At the same time.

"You guys okay? What the heck was that about?" Vert asked. Sarra told them about her link. "Sorry lads." She looked at the brothers. She closed her eyes as Sherman came to her side. "Wiped out." Sarra muttered, as she grinned when he touched her, as if almost heartbreakingly. "I'm no porcelin doll." "I am going to be fine." He smiled. He dried her tears. Sarra smiled as she felt his hand. She was introduced to the others and were all gone after Vert gave the go ahead, but Sherman stayed with her. Sarra smiled greatfully.

Tiredly, Sarra closed her eyes, as he smiled and got her in front of him, and she curled against his chest. He grinned as she slept. He held her in her dreams as she woke up four hours later, he was there."Thanks for sticking." She said, as he nodded. "More sleep than I had in several years." He nodded. "Understood." She heard him say. Sarra got up, streached and he smiled as she got herself standing and looked up at him as he stood. "What?" He heard her ask. Sherman smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." Sarra looked at him. "What is it Sherman?" She asked. He grinned. "I can't believe I'm so lucky." She smiled, as she kissed him once, boldly. he smiled and returned it. Sarra closed her eyes and then he let her go. He touched her face, as she felt him, he was nervous. Sarra smiled. "I sees the young man is scared." "First...relationship?" Sarra asked. He smiled softly. "Second." He replied.

Sarra touched his hand and smiled, as he did. Sherman touched her face, when she closed her eyes. Sarra smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss. Her body almost sang. Vibrating, she held the kiss, till he was ready to let go. Sarra smiled as they went and joined with the others, sitting curled on the couch next to Agura and the two talked about how Magyck was used while Sherman talked about other things. Sarra smiled when Sherman told his brother, "I'm going to take Sarra out, Diner, for a time, Okay bro?" He nodded. "Kay, just be on standby incase of a Storm Shock, little bro." Sherman nodded. Sarra grinned. "I'll remind him." She replied. Spinner nodded his thanks. Sarra smiled as she got in the Buster. Sarra sat down in Spinner's seat. She grinned. "Lets go Sherman." He nodded. She felt safe, and when she got out, she still felt very lost but glad that he was there, but very tired, and she could tell. "Sherman...don't tell me you didn't sleep." He smiled. "Sort of just some on and off." Sarra sighed.

Sarra saw him smile shyly. Sarra rolled her eyes, as he smiled when Grace came. "Can I get you two anything?" Sarra smiled. "Um...soup and the club sandwich, please? Chocolate milkshake, thanks." Grace grinned."Sherman?" He smiled. "Club sandwich milkshake, strawberry, thanks Grace." Sarra smiled. "Grace, please meet my friend Lieutenant Sarra Torrens." Sarra smiled as she held her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Grace." She said. There was a moment, then Grace took her hand. "Likewise." She said. Sarra smiled. "Welcome, hope to see you around." Sarra chuckled, then Grace left with their order.

They got to eat and then there was a portal opening. Sarra cursed as Sark came through. "I wish I had my Silver Star..." She cursed. She was put in Stanford's ReVerb. "Silver Star?" He asked. She smiled. "Motorcycle. Harley Davidson, 2000, sentient, Martian technology." She told him as Stanford blinked. "Cool." He told her. She grinned, as she closed her eyes as they went through the portal, after the Sark chase. Zimmerick sensed Sarra and her arm. And her connection to Sherman. Sarra screamed then as Zimmerick attacked them, he had Zurg knock up the ReVerb, into one of the Sark's big cars and Sherman cried out as he saw Sarra being taken and knocked out. "_**SARRA!**_" Sherman looked wild. "Sherman! Bro! Sherm!" Spinner was trying to get through to him. He pulled a spin out, got up and started flinging himself at the Sark, til he heard her in his head. _Back! Back! Love! I'm fine. Almost..._ She said. _Headache, broken a couple of ribs no internal bleeding, just scared out of my mind._ _With Zurg love, _**hurry...**__ She said.

Zurg's Winder didn't last long with the Buster and the Chopper taking it apart, not to mention the Sabre. Vert was Angry. Sherman got to her and held her. "Easy love, got you." He told her. She smiled as she passed out. They got her home, and she spent several days shaking and whimpering about Sarks, robots and torture. Stanford looked over at Sherman. "What she means?" Sherman told them about what happend with Mondo. Stanford swore til the paint almost peeled off the ReVerb.

Sarra moaned as Sherman got to her side as she woke up, she smiled as he held her hand. "You alright?" He asked. She nodded. "Glad your here." She said. She closed her eyes. "Need some quality sleep, but I should be fine." He smiled. "Okay." He helped her get up and moved her to the small apartment attached to the Garage. She slept as did he. He helped her relax til she slept. Sarra woke just before noon. Sherman was working on the ReVerb, with Stanford giving him a hand on the repairs. After she'd gotten showered, dressed she got herself down to the Garage. He touched the side of the ReVerb. Sarra smiled as she saw her man, almost covered in oil. She kissed him. "Morning babe." She said. He smiled.

"How's the ReVerb?" She asked Stanford. Sarra looked at the poor car. "Will need a few new door replacements and a coat of new paint." He replied. Sarra gave him a hug. She smiled as he let go. Sarra had gotten like an older sister vibe but with out the royalty side of it for Stanford, and he felt calm with her. "I'll help paint the ReVerb, and help with the doors, since _she_ gave me safety. And the Buster too, since, _he_ looks like he needs a few coats." The boys looked shocked. "She? He?" They asked, as she smiled. "The vehicles are sentient make, are they not?" "I have a Sentient Martian Bike, which can make me understand her beeps, so why not your vehicles?" She asked with a smile on her face. "It doesn't hurt that I have technology and magyck at my fingertips." She replied to their shocked faces. They relaxed. She smiled. Sarra leaned into Sherman as he smiled.

"Going to take a shower babe, we'll watch a movie or something huh?" She nodded. "Kay Sherm." He kissed her again, then let her go, and she grinned as he left. She smiled, and then looked at Stanford as he looked a little sad. "What?" She asked. Stanford just sighed. "Lonely I guess." Sarra smiled and hugged him. She smiled as she looked at the boy with his forhawk. "Ya'll find someone." She said with a small smile. Stanford gave her a quirky grin. She relaxed as Sherman came out. Sarra grinned, as she saw him grin in return, when he kissed her as he got closer. "Kay." Handler's Corner had two movie theaters, despite the one hundred plus population. Sarra got to finding a two seat, almost along the wall. Sarra found two halfway dwon, and she sat on the outside. Sherman found her. He'd gotten popcorn, pop, and a family size M&M's. He noticed her smile. "Exactly what I'd have gotten." She said, quietly. He smiled, as she took her drink, ice tea, and he took his, Pepsi, after all he was a teenager.

Sarra watched the current movie, the Expendables with glee as she liked the explosions. He did too. "I can't believe they used two warehouses of grenades and C-4 Sherman! The impact made it look like it was almost six." He looked at her in shock. "How'd you know that?" He asked. She shrugged. "Used to be in the Military." She said as he looked a little shocked. "Cool." She snuggled into him as they came to the living room. She smiled as she closed her eyes after they'd found a chair. He held her, as she asked; "What is it Sherman?" He kissed her, as she opened her heart as she felt him, as he smiled. "I love you." She grinned. She felt his arms around her, as he held her as she kissed him, then she giggled as he tickled her.

Sarra smiled as he held her. She looked up and saw Agura looking at them. As Agura moved away, with a tear in her black eye. Sarra swore. "Baby, I've got to talk to Agura." He nodded. Sarra caught up with Agura. "Agura, wait!" Agura looked at her, with a schooled expression. "Your allowed to feel how you feel, I don't break easily. I'd like to be your friend Agura." The tracker smiled.

"Truce?" Agura took her hand. "Truce." She said. "What was it Agura? You in love with Sherman or somethin'?" Sarra asked her Irish Canadian brogue coming out, as she asked gently. Agura smiled. "Its Stanford I'm in love with actually, but he's too busy watching Grace." Sarra grinned. "Well, I could aways lay sutble hints til they're obvious like a two by four." Sarra mentioned to Agura's laugh. "No. Thanks though," Agura got a hug. They were quiet for a time. Sarra managed to gain rest and Sherman made her happy, then, one day in the July, she got a call. Sarra answered. "Torrens here." She answered.

There was static then, "Sarra this is Throttle." She chuckled. "What is wrong oh Fuzzy Leader?" She asked. There was static, then, "We're housing one of your friends a Jean Grey-Sommers?" She cocked her eyebrow. "Jean?" "Why?" He smiled. "Don't know, darlin'." Modo said. Sarra flushed. "Modo, I thought ya'll turned to Mars, what are ya doin' here?" He smiled. "Ambassadors, darlin'." She chuckled. "You two?" "Where's the White Tornado?" Modo smiled. "On Mars. Coordinatin' Darlin'." Sarra smiled. "Good."She said. "How's Charlie girl?" She asked. "Good. Snowball's made her happy, so you comin'?" Modo asked. She nodded. "Yes." She agreed as Sherman smiled. Sarra grinned back. "I'll be bringing a friend." She said. She got to packing as Sherman explained to Vert and the others. "Alright." Vert said with a smile. Sarra nodded.

"We should be back within a week." She said. "I hope." He nodded. Sarra made sure she had gotten herself and Sherman packed as she saw him come in. "We go?" She asked. He nodded. "Take my truck." She had had her vehicles delivered. He nodded. They got to Chicago. Sarra smiled as she was greeted by the Mice. She hugged them both. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Sherman Cortez." They shook hands and the Mice and Sherman smiled at each other. Sarra got right to business.

"Jean?" She asked. Throttle's tail twitched. "Upstairs." She went, as she got to the room, and opened the door, she gasped. "Oh, _Jean..._" She sat down and took her hand in her own. "Jean...can you hear me Red?" She asked in her mind. 'Jean...its Sarra your safe, its alright.' She said. 'Jean please wake UP!' Jean woke with a start."Sarra? Where am I?" Sarra smiled. "Easy. Chicago." Jean smiled as she closed her eyes. "Call Scott." Sarra smiled, as she said, "Will do. Rest." Jean nodded and closed her eyes again. Sarra grinned, as she used her cellphone. "Xavier Mansion, this is Sarra Torrens." There was a moment, then, "Sarra? Jean?" Storm's voice echoed over the cell. Sarra smiled.

"Is with me Storm. She's just come from being unconcious for three days. She's woken up and is coherent, asked for Scott and fell into R.E.M. Sleep." "I need him here. But not to create things into a worse Situation Storm." "I've got two Martian aliens that are used to being in combative zones for over twenty years Storm, and my man, Sherman Cortez is still in battle conditions. So he can't come in gunning Storm." She said impressing her friend about the information clearance.

Sarra waited. "I get it Sarra. I will remind him." Sarra smiled in greatfulness. "Thank you old friend." She said with a smile. Sarra turned off the cell sighed and smiled when Sherman came into the room. "Babe, you alright?" He asked.

She grinned. "Yes, old wounds beloved, that's all." He held her as she got up. She told him her time with the X-Men. "Oh Darling..." He held her as he said that as she smiled. "I'm going to be okay." She said. Sarra then sighed when she heard the Blackbird. "Time to greet our guests. Stay with her would you?" He smiled and kissed her cheek. Sarra walked down decourously. She looked at the Mice, and said, "Go time Boys." They went to where the Blackbird landed. Modo and Throttle flanked her, as she smiled when she closed her eyes once to get rid of the headache that was forming. "She's asking for you Scott, she's okay." She said with a forced smile. He smiled back. Grimly. "Scott, Throttle, my friend found her." He nodded. "Throttle?" She heard him ask. "Throttle of the Biker Mice From Mars, Leader and all around good guy." Modo growled. "What am I chopped liver?" He groused. She chuckled. "And the joker and weapons expert of this team is my other good friend, Modo." She said, and Scott smiled, then followed her into the house of the Mice.

"Your lady's asleep, Sarra's boy is watching her." Throttle told the Mutant named Cyclops. She smiled, and he did too. "Thank God." Sarra grinned. "I can't believe you came alone, he wouldn't let you, where is he Scott?" She asked. He sighed. "In the Blackbird." She sighed, and looked at the 'bird. "I...can't see him, Scott...I can't." She said. He nodded as she turned away.

Modo flanked her til the staircase. They parted. Scott went to Jean's rooom, and Cortez was there. "Hi. I'm Sherman...She is still sleepin'." Scott nodded. "Thank you for watching over her." Scott said chokingly. Sherman nodded. "I'll leave you, if you need us, holler." He smiled as she saw her geek boy. "Hey...He's with Jean?" Sherman nodded. "Now I have to see a rather caged wolf." He looked at her. "You okay to do that?" Sarra smiled. "I'll have to be." "Hang tough it could get to shoutin'." She said with a grimace to her otherwise pretty features. He kissed her softly. "I'll wait, but if there's anything physical? I will be." She smiled.

"I know." She said softly. He smiled. And let her , Sarra went up to the Blackbird. She got up to the door. "Logan, its me." She said. The door opened. "Come In." He growled. She winced, then sighed. "Logan, I had no choice, you know that." He growled. "You could've come back." She smiled as she shook her head. "No." "I couldn't." She replied, as she touched his cheek with her good hand. "You had your wars, I had mine," He touched her hand then her face. "As much as I wanted to Logan, after what happened. I didn't know if I could come back." She said.

"I'm sorry Logan." All he did was come up and kiss her. She let go. "I've got someone. He needs me right now." She said, softly. Logan sighed. "Alright, darlin', just know that I am here for you? You know that right?" She nodded. "Aye I do." She said, "I know your always there for me, thank you Logan." She said. "I should get back." She stopped. He smiled sadly. "Alright Darlin'." She touched her friend's face again, hugged him and let him go. "Please, don't be mad at me anymore?" She nodded, and let her go.

She got back down, as Sherman came to her. "You okay?" He asked, softly. Sarra smiled, as she nodded. "Yeah, Love," She said as she smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll be fine." She said and he kissed her, as she as she checked in with Scott and Jean, "Ya'll okay?" She asked. Jean smiled. "Thank you." Sarra smiled. "Good." She replied as she sank down with her migraine. Sherman found her. "Sarra." He came to her, as she moaned. "Migraine." "Sorry love..." She said then screamed as her mind started to hear telepathic messages. Sarra smiled as she leaned against him. "Sherm...guys, shut your brains for a minute and your mind voices..." "Thanks..." She said as they all did that. She controlled her mind. "Much better." She said. Then she heard Logan's 'voice'... and swore. She called Storm to come help him.

"Sherman, let me go home...we need to go home..." She said as he kissed her. "Alright." She smiled, as she leaned down against his chest. He'd picked her up and she closed her eyes immediately. She'd felt something taking to her from Earth to the Pegasus Galaxy, with her mind. "Sherman...I need my cellphone." She said, as he handed it to her, she could tell that he was worried, she gave him a good fake smile. She turned on the Blackberry, and called on an old friend. "General Bridgadeer O'Neill please. Tell him Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, tell him...Pegasus Galaxy, and Dr. Carson Beckett." "Tell him Beckett's alive, somehow, I just felt him." The other end of the line cursed, as she chuckled.

The voice on the other end changed, and she said, "He did die, yes? Then why?" She asked, then waited. "Hell! Michael!" "Damned Wraith! This 'new' Dr. Beckett remembers?" She sighed, twice. "Your with someone." She heard on the other end. She smiled. "Aye. He's a good man, Jack." She said as she looked at her man who blushed. "You'd have gotten along with him, even though he'd remind you a bit of Daniel and Sam. How are the geek soldiers anyway?" She asked. "I heard Sam got promoted to Colonel. About damn time." She said and he talked. "Running Atlantis? Good. Daniel?" She asked. "He's still here, doing the artifact thing, and helping create the next team." She chuckled. "Alright, Jack...keep in touch." She said and turned off the Blackberry.

Sherman looked at her. "You alright?" She smiled and nodded. "Soon...Need sleep." She replied. He grinned and kissed her, then said, "Sleep." She snuggled into his shoulder and drifted off, greatful that she had someone to take the reigns. Hours later she got up and found them stopped. "Sherm?" "Smartman...what?" She asked. He grinned. "We kinda blew a tire, half an hour to Vert's Garage." She moaned. Sarra told him..."Back seat." "Pull the passenger left side seat up." She said. Sarra smiled as she helped him. They got back in one peice, and she smiled as Sherman got her resting again. She slept even as Agura and the others came in, after they made it home. "How is she?" Vert asked quietly. He smiled. "Asleep, her friend's okay." He replied, and they sighed. They liked her, and she was good for Sherman.

Sarra woke about two hours later. "Gods." She said as she woke. "Don't want to do that for a while." She said. Sarra held her head. Sherman came to her side. "You alright?" He asked, worriedly. She grinned. He kissed her then, after a few minutes, she let him go. "Better." She said with a smile. She closed her eyes, then opened them after a few minutes. "So what do you need done?" She asked. He smiled. "I need you to rest." She smiled, as he touched her head. "Okay...Smartman." She teased. He rolled his eyes. She smiled.

He grinned. "Please...take care of yourself." He told her. She grinned. "Alright." She said with a smile, and closed her eyes again. She slept longer then ate and helped the Battle Force 5 with fixing the vehicles. Sarra then watched them come back from a Battle Zone and Sherman was _angry_. "Sherm...baby, what's wrong?" She asked. "Spinner? Where is he?" He sighed. "Gone. Taken by Zimmerick." Her jaw clenched. "God." She held her arm. "I'm in." She groused. He kissed her. "Thank you darling." She grinned in a 'lets get 'em' mode and the others were jerked into action as she helped fix the Buster.

Sarra helped them, and then they got Spinner home. Even though they had to fight them, because Zimmerick turned it into a video game. Sarra wanted to Pound him. "Spinner...you okay?" She asked softly as they got him home. "Yeah...thanks dear." She grinned, and gave him a hug. He grinned in return. "Thanks for coming with." She smiled. "Your family, Spin." She said. "I fight for my family."She said with a feirce growl.

Sarra smiled, as they got home, and she felt safe. It was mostly quiet except for the Battle Zones. Then one day, the Sark attacked. They managed to kidnap Grace and Sarra. Grace was dangling above the roaring blades of Zurg's car. Sarra was held by Zimmerick, and she tried to fight him. Zimmerick held her, pretty tightly, while Kalus held Stanford at steel point. Sarra was about to use her power when, Vert and Zoom brought the Mobi. Sarra blasted Zimmerick, and Stanford got the upper hand and got Grace in a very fancy move. Sarra collapsed as she got into Sherman's arms, she smiled. "Thanks for the catch baby." He grinned.

"Welcome babe." She grinned. Then she felt better. He held her and she grinned. Then, she moaned as they got everyone back. "Darling?" He asked. She grinned. "I feel like CRAP..." She moaned. She looked over at Stanford. He looked worried. She grinned. She said, "Good work Stanford." He grinned softly. She grinned, as Grace came out, even though she looked over at Agura and rolled her eyes for her friend's sake. Agura smiled at her. Then something happened that they didn't expect. "Everyone! DOWN!" There were gunshots. Twenty-four all told, she could tell. She got hit, as did Agura. Sherman got winged for protecting her, Vert, Spinner, as he saved Grace, and Zoom were clear as well. Stanford had gotten hit. Sarra felt where she got hit. "You all alright?" Vert called. "How bad?" He finished. "Sherman winged, me ribs, two, but I'll live...I'm way more stubborn than most." He chuckled. "Don't know about...Agura...or Stanford..." She breathed shallowly.

"Rest." He told her. She looked over at her friends. Agura was very bad. "Sherman...my first aide kit...NOW!" He ran for it. "Hang on Tracker." "We'll get you seen to." She said with a forced smile. Stanford how bad are you?" She called with clenched teeth. He smiled. "Shoulder hit, love." She smiled "Here." Sherman said. Sarra got Agura's two bullets out. Then the mage warrior sighed in relief. She put the bullets into small evidence bags and stared. "Hurr...either a 9 mm, or a .38." She thought out loud. "I wish I had my friend Calliegh." "Agura's going to need at least a pint of blood..." She said as she sagged against Sherman in pain. He got her bullets out then found another lodged in behind the two. He got it out and she was okay. Sarra looked at Agura as the Ambulances came.

"Stanford, why don't you go with her?" He nodded. Sarra she saw the cops and explained who she was and what had happened. The Sheriff took her word for it, as she was very legit. Sarra smiled as he nodded once. He gathered the bullets, "Well, we'll have to seen this to asap." He told her as she nodded. "Thank you Sheriff Johnston." Sarra got up slowly. Sherman looked at her and shook his head. "Uh huh babe." He helped her up to go to the hospital to get herself seen to, and to see Agura.

Agura, meanwhile, just got in bed, and Standord was waiting for her. His fohawk was drooped and he looked rather pathetic. Agura smiled as she opened her eyes. "Hey..." She said, as he smiled. "You okay?" She asked him. He grinned. "Isn't that my line luv?" he asked. She grinned.

Agura leaned back into the pillows. "You were worried?" He smiled. "Yes." "Your a good friend." He said. She smiled softly. "What is it Agura?" He said. She shook her head. "I'm just glad your okay." She said. He grinned. "I got to admit you had me scared." he told her softly. Agura raised her dark eyebrow. She grinned and sat back. "Really?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah luv." He said softly, as he looked at her. "_What_ Stanford?" She asked as he moved his fohawk back. "I..." He started to say.

He cleared his throat. "I think I love you Agura." She smiled. "Love's a very fickle emotion." She said, as he smiled, and kissed her lips. Her eyes went wide and then softened. He let her go, and she felt a little breathless, with a smile on her face. "Well, that wasn't all too bad was it?" He asked. She grinned. "Not to bad at all." She agreed. Then she smiled, and he held her hand then she heard the others come. "Luv what is it?" He asked. She grinned. "The others are here." He nodded, and just held her hand anyway, moving his chair closer to her side, as she smiled.

Sarra, Sherman, Vert and Zoom all showed up. Spinner stayed at the Hub. Agura grinned at seeing them. "Hey guys." Sarra sat at one of the chairs, til Sherman got her to sit on his lap. "Hey Agura. You going to be okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Doc said about two full days I should be good to go. Thank you Sarra you saved my life." Sarra smiled. "My pleasure my friend." Sarra smiled, then raised an eyebrow at Stanford's hand holding Agura's. She sank against Sherman's arms. "Tired babe?" He asked. She nodded, as she sighed. Then she kissed him. Agura smiled as Stanford did the same for Agura, and Vert and Zoom chuckled. Sarra smiled as Vert stood. "Good rest Agura, glad you are okay." He said, as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. She grinned. "Thanks Vert." The others went home, but Stanford stayed til visiting hours were over.

Agura smiled as she fell asleep but before he left, he pulled a small box out from a small bag he sneaked in with him. He placed it in her hand, and kissed her forhead and lips. "Have a good sleep, luv." "I'll be back as soon as they'll let me." She grinned softly. "I love you Stanford Issac Rhodes." He nodded. "I love you too Agura Ibanez." He smiled and kissed her, "Rest." He told her. She nodded. "You too." She told him, as she closed her eyes. He went to the nurse at the desk, and told her, to make a note in Agura's medical records to call him at his cellphone number when she was released.

Sarra and the others got home before night fall. Sarra rested in Sherman's arms then turned into bed. Stanford came in and looked like crap. "Your not good." He smiled. "Agura's better." He said. "She'll be up and around soon." Sherman smiled. "What?" He smiled. "Good to see your not totally into yourself." Stanford smiled. "Its a good thing." Sarra woke up two hours later, she winced as she pulled her stitches as she got up. "Shit." She whispered.

Then she heard feet pounding. She smiled as she looked up. "Hey..." She said, as he came to her. "Your supposed to be in bed." She grinned. "I need Sage..." He looked at her concerned. "If your sure..." He said. She nodded. Sherman helped her. "I'll get Sage. Rest." He implored. She nodded. "Alright, darlin'." She said. Her arms hung at her side as Sage came in. "Sage, I found from a vision the next battle key." Sage smiled, then she touched Sarra's hand. "I know where it is, now. Well done, Rest." She closed her eyes, as Sherman came to her. "Good work love." He said. She curled against him and shared a kiss. "Go to work love." He nodded and let her go, reluctantly.

"Sage, watch her?" Sarra rolled her eyes at him. "Alright love, I'll stay put." He smiled. "Good." He said. Sarra rolled her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue as he turned away. "I saw that." She chuckled. The guys left. "Be careful guys. Come home in one peice." She said. She leaned back and slept again. Six hours later she woke, and the guys were back, and they had got the Battle Key, and Agura was let out of hospital. Sarra smiled as she got up, and as Sherman got to her side. "Hey darlin'." She said. "Much better." She said to his unasked question. "Babe?" He asked. "Not bad just needed some sleep." She said, and he smiled, as he did she hugged him, and then saw Agura. "Hey girl." "Your okay?" She asked.

Agura nodded. "Yes." Sarra grinned. "Good." She snuggled into Sherman and Agura did the same to Stanford, as Sarra smiled, she checked their wounds. "You'll need new dressings." He smiled. "We're okay." She smiled. "I know." Sherman kissed her to shut her up. She sank comfortably in his arms. "Any word from the Sheriff?" She asked. "No, unless he got a hold of you?" Vert replied. Sarra sighed. and checked her messages. "Lieutenant Torrens Ma'am, this is Sheriff Johnston. We have a lead on your attackers." Sarra raised her eyebrow. "Someone called the TwoFace had a 'killing' spree in Gotham, and come down here to deal with the 'leftovers.'" 'Bruce! Tim! Dick...JIM!' She thought. "Oh...God...SHIT!" She swore, as the message ended with, "I'm sorry your group was attacked Lieutenant." "If you require protection detail, please don't hesitate to call." Sarra sighed.

She called Jim and Bruce. "You two okay?" She asked. "He just attacked my new team and I about four days ago. Two of us were badly injured. We're okay, The others were only winged." "I'll check with Dick." She said. "Okay Sarra becareful." She heard. "You too Bruce, Jim." She replied. "I'll check with Tim and Dick especially." She said. "Alright." Bruce said. "Stay alive." She smiled. "You too." She said. Sarra sighed as she cut off the three way call. She rolled her neck and shoulders. 'Tim last.' She thought. Sherman put a hand on her shoulderblades. "Thanks love." She said softly. She closed her eyes then called Dick.

"Dick Greyson." She smiled, as she heard his voice. "Dick it's Sarra." There was silence, then, "Torrens!" "How are you?" With a surprised but happy tone to his voice. "Glad to hear your voice youn' un." "Had a visit from your old arch nemesis." Dick swore. "Two Face." She smiled grimly. "Aye." She agreed. There was a quiet whisper on the other end. "You alright?" He asked. She hissed. "Been better, but the bastard's caught us unaware me and my new team, the Battle Force 5, don't laugh, Dick. Seasoned warriors even though they are teens. Be careful Dick. Tell Tim would you?" She asked. "Please, do be careful." He chuckled. "Always Lady Silver, you too?" He asked. As Sarra moaned. "DICK!" "Good luck with Tim." Was all she would reply.

"Okay, Silver Lady, take care." She smiled. "Likewise, dear. Already told Jim and Bruce." He sighed with relief. "Good." He said. They cut the phone call. Sarra sighed and winced at the same time. When Sherman kissed her temple, she smiled. "Thanks baby." She said with a grin. He nodded. She smiled as she closed her eyes, as she held her side which still twinged at her movements.

Tme passed, and it was two weeks, befroe he pulled another attack. Thank God it was after a Storm Shock, and they were all on their toes. He'd kidnapped Sherman after he remembered to get soemthing from the Buster for Sarra. "NO!" She screamed as she headed out the door like she was on fire. Sarra bent down on her hands and knees. "NO..." She whimpered aloud. "Sherman..." She closed her eyes. Trying to feel as if she could sense him.

Sarra could feel him. He was alive, figuring out where he was. He could feel her too. _I'm okay._ He sent in his mind. _Looks like an abandoned warehouse._ She moaned aloud and in her mind. _I hate warehouses!_ He chuckled in his mind to calm her fears. _Can you tell me where the warehouses are located love?_ She asked to his mind through their link. _Hold On._ He replied as she waited in fear and terror. _Semi's and the highway sounds like to the north, love. Sounds like the nearest city twenty kilometers from Handler's Corner. Must be Twin City, considering who he is._She smiled at his attempt of a joke. _Love you, stay Strong, and alive, as you can love, I will do the same. I love you..._ He smiled along their link. _All I can love._ She smiled as she let him go reluctantly.

Sarra found the thing he had had for her. It was a small box, but she didn't open it. _Sherman..._ She said in her mind. She shook, as Vert came to her. "What is it?" He asked. She showed him the box. It was small, and Vert squeezed her good shoulder. "We'll get him home." She nodded. "I felt him, he's fine, so far. Twin City, and warehouse." She shouddered at that. "What is it?" Vert asked. She smiled sadly.

"I've had bad experiences with warehouses. In the past." She admitted. Her dark eyes teared. Spinner came and gave her a hug. "Thanks Spin." She said softly. Sarra closed her eyes as she sighed. "I've got to contact Bruce and Dick again." She called them. "They have my guy. I want you two dwon to Handler's Corner, immediately. No time. NOW Bruce." "NOW Dick." She turned off the Blackberry, with a sigh. "Sarra? Get some rest?" She shook her head at Spinner's question. "Going to get most of my gear for this." She replied. "Back to the Hub." She took Sherman's seat in the Buster. They went. Sarra smiled as she went through her gear in the bedroom she shared with Agura.

Sarra got her weapons, and her 'Silver Lady' outfit. 'There we go.' 'Hello old friend.' She thought, as Spinner knocked on her door frame. "Hey Spinner, c'mon in." She said as he gave her a smile. "You alright?" She smiled. "I should be asking you that, kid." She said. He grinned. "I'm nervous, and worried." He said, admitting that only to her. She gave him a hug. Then she gave him a nod, and he grinned, as she said, "We'll do alright, we'll bring him home." He nodded.

"Thank you Sarra." He said softly. She smiled. "Welcome Spin." They went and she found her friends all there waiting for her. She smiled. "Thank you." She said with a smile and then smiled more when she heard Bruce's 'Batman' Jet and 'Nightwing's' car. Sarra found them coming towards them and smiled. "Thanks for comin' guys." She hugged Dick first and Bruce dried her tears. The Jet had been revamped and held the Batmobile.

"You guys are back up Vert." She said as he nodded. "Incase things are ugly. This is my enemy, Vert. I deal with him." She said as he nodded. "Alright." He reluctantly agreed. She smiled. He hugged her. She smiled as they broke for Twin City. She rode the Buster but had the Silver Star in against the Buster if she needed it. "Spin, take the controls. I've got a Sherman to find." She growled. "Good luck Lieutenant, bring him home." She nodded.

"Aye." She replied. "Feverantly." She said. Sarra looked at her team. She nodded, and got her bike. She looked at Batman and Nightwing. "Lets ride. We've got a mad man to contain." "Sorry Bats, I know he was your friend once." He went to the warehouse, but she went inside alone, first. "I know your here, Harvey. Show yer faces." She groused. "Alright, if you insist." He said. She smiled grimly. "Alright, if you insist." He said as she smiled, as she saw two lights flicker and start up. "Hello Two Face. Its been at least twelve years since the last time." She said with an evil smile.

"Where is he?" She groused. Then there was another two lights. One on Sherman, and on her protege."You son of a..." She groused. He laughed. "Jim! You in one piece?" She asked. He listened. "Yes Ma'am." She smiled. "Good." She told him. "Sherman?" She asked him. "Babe, I'm in one piece." He replied. She smiled. "Two Face. You want me. Let them go." She shouted. He smiled Sarra smiled back, even though hers was more grim.

"You are ours Lieutenant!" She smiled. "I know. NOW LET THEM GO!" She shouted. "As you wish." She heard. "NO!" She screamed as she go near two tanks of bubbling liquid fire. Moving fast, she was able to knock Sherman and Jim out of the way in time. "Thank goddess..." She whispered. Sarra grinned as she held her side, when Sherman came to her side. Sarra grinned as she held it and he kissed her as she closed her eyes. "I love you too..now. Go." "Please?" He looked at her. "Be careful love." She nodded. "Always. I will always try to make it back." She smiled. "I know." He said. "Jim. Go. I've got some help on this." He nodded. They left.

"Now you have meah, Two Face. What's your decisions?" She asked. There was silence, then, "Death, long and slow." "No. Death quick and painless." She smiled. "Your two minds of everything." She said. "Yes." He replied right afterwards. He nodded. "True." He took out his coin. Sarra watched it til it landed with no sides on the ground. She smiled. "Looks like I win." He smiled. "Looks like." She left. Then she said to Bruce in his ear bud microphone, "Your turn." He nodded and left. She saw Sherman. Grinning she came to him and hugged him, then he kissed her. "Love you." He whispered. "I know." She said.

She gave him the small box, then when he gave it back to her with a small smile, she smiled in return. Sherman kissed her, then, she opened it. "Oh...Love." She cried. It was a silver and red rose necklace. When he put it around her neck, she smiled, as he kissed her then she looked over and saw Agura.

Sarra smiled, as did Agura. then Vert decided that they should watch a movie. Sarra ended up half asleep. She smiled as she felt Sherman hold her and take her to her room. It was quiet for several days and in between Storm Shocks. Healing didn't take too long, and Sarra and Agura would escape to see Grace to do girl things. One night, they'd had a sleep over and Grace had sighed, forlornly, almost, as she felt heart lonely, she told the girls.

"Over who?" Sarra asked. "C'mon girl you can't leave us hanging like that." Sarra said. Grace sighed dramattically. "Hey it's not easy falling for someone or being in love, god, look at meah, girl. So many guys and relationships, that usually burst. Usually, explosion variety." She said, then, "Or with someone winding up dead because of me." Sarra groused as her eyes went dark.

Grace smiled. "Okay. But...you're all going to laugh." Sarra smiled as she squeezed the girl's hand. "Who?" Sarra asked. Grace sighed, deeply. "Spinner." Sarra raised an eyebrow. "I know; impossible right?" She asked. Sarra smiled. "Almost as impossible as Sherman and me." Sarra grinned. She fingered the rose necklace that Sherman gave her. She closed her eyes as she hissed her breath. Sarra was way full with emotions, as she held her arm close, she could feel Sherman. _Love, I'm alright._ She said in her mind, as he smiled. _Good._ She heard in reply. Sarra grinned as she looked at the girls who smiled. "So. I think Spin's completely cluless." She said. Then she said, "I think I could help him figure out whose he's should get his heart towards?" Grace flushed. "No, not now." Sarra smiled as she nodded. "Fair enough." Sarra said with a smile.

Sarra closed her eyes. "Sarra what is it?" Agura asked. "Vision?" She asked. Sarra nodded yes. "Another old friend has come to visit of sorts." She said. They grimaced. Sarra called Tommy. He was at the Reefside Highschool, teaching Science of all things. "Oliver? You alone?" She asked. He smiled then frowned for half a milisecond. "Yes. And secure line as it is my cell. What is it Sarra?" She heard. Sarra sighed. "It's Kim...She's coming here to Handler's Corner...hasn't sought me out yet, don't know why yet dearheart. Will keep you appraised." She said. He grinned. "Fair enough." She smiled. "I won't be hard on her unless she wants my help." She told him. He smiled. "Yes, Dear one." He said. She smiled. "Okay, I'm gonna go, Later Red, this is long distance. I'll keep in touch Red Shadow." He smiled. "Shadowed Star, be careful." She grinned.

"Shadowed Star's become bright again. Red Shadow." He smiled. "Good." He replied. She grinned. "Later Red Shadow." He smiled. "Later Star Bright, and Star?" She listened as she rolled her eyes. "Yes Red?" He chuckled. "Red has become Black, if you know what I mean." She rolled her eyes. "Shadow..." She'd muttered before she cut off. Sarra smiled at the other girls. She looked completely exhausted. Agura smiled, as she said, "You look like you could get some sleep." Sarra nodded. "I hope you don't mind." The others shook their heads, as she left for the Hub. "Hello boys." She said as she put up her leather jacket on the hook, five minutes later. They smiled as she got to them. "You lot alright?" She asked as they nodded.

"Vert, Sherman, a word?" She asked. She pulled them aside, and told them about Kim being in 'town'. Sherman touched her good hand. She kissed him as he touched her forhead with hers. "First thing that comes out of her mouth that's mean we get to hurt her, especially if its about Jason?" He asked. Sarra smiled as she held him. "Thanks for being there for me Smartman." He kissed her as she grinned, and leaned against him. He kissed her forhead. "Thanks guys." She said.

Sarra closed her eyes. He got her to bed and she slept. He watched over her. Sarra grinned as she hedl her body. He then joined her and watched her till he fell asleep too. Sarra slept as he did, even though there were old bad dreams haunting her, but Sherman made sure they were taken away. Sarra closed her eyes and slept again. "Thank you..." "love." She whispered. He smiled. "Sleep Angel." She smiled as she closed her eyes again. She woke the next day, and felt better.

He watched her get up, but it wasn't in pain, he noticed. Sherman smiled as she turned to look at him. "What?" He just shrugged. "Your gorgeous." The Lady chuckled. "Your seeing what's not there." She said, with a tense voice. Her phone rang. "Torrens." She said. There was silence, then, "Its me." Kim said. Sarra frowned. "Diner. Half an hour, and I'll be bringing two of my friends." She warned. "No arguments." Kim nodded. "So long as I can bring one of mine." Sarra nodded. "Fair enough." She looked at Sherman after she shut off the phone. "I've got to meet her. Tell Vert?" He nodded.

"We go when?" He asked. "Half an hour." She replied and he went and told Vert after he'd gotten ready. She was in and out in record time and got her clothes on and smiled when Sherman put on her necklace. "Thanks love. Clasps are hard with this old arm." She muttered as she used her 'fingers.' He held her softly. "Thank you for being here, Smartman." He chuckled. "We should go." He said. She nodded and breathed.

They got there in time. Sarra got inside to the diner. She saw Grace who gave her a big smile. "Hey Grace, could I get some coffee please?" Grace nodded. "Latte?" She asked. Sarra smiled. "You know it. Thanks girl." She found Kim, near the back of the resteraunt. Kim stood up after Sarra had come in. Sarra straightened out her good black leather jacket. Sarra smiled, a decent fake smile.

"Harte! Its been a while. I'd like you to meet my friends, Vert Wheeler, and Sherman Cortez, my current boyfriend." Kim nodded. "Nice to meet you." "I am Kimberly Anne Harte, also known as Julie Calleghan." "And this is Sam Braddock, my friend and FBI Partner." She nodded. "Nice to meet you too." She said. Sarra smiled. "So what do you need?" Sarra asked. Kim sighed, then explained. About seeing Goldar alive, and Jason, a replication of him at any rate. "NO!" "No way!" "Jason..." She said. "I can't believe it...he died in my arms...He..." She turned into Sherman's arms as she said, "Goddess, I hope its a lie, Kim." She growled.

"We can give you protection of a sorts, but, I'll get you teleported somewhere safe." "Um...Its gonna have to be either the Senshi, or Trey." She said. Kim winced. "Trey. He doesn't hate me anymore, I don't think." Sarra softened her smile. "He'll do it as a favor to me." Sarra replied as Kim winced. "Fair enough." She said in reply. Sarra called Trey. "Immediately." He replied. They were gone in ninety seconds and Sarra turned into Sherman's arms and cried. He simply held her."Oh...GOD!" She cried, as she shook and then Sherman held her, and got her face up to his.

"I'm here. I will be here. Always." She sank against him. "Thank you." She whispered as he got her settled down again. Vert gave her a grin and a hug. "We'll see this through." She smiled. "Thanks."She nodded as she hugged him once. Grace came out with a smile, and a waffle combo in front of the woman. "Eat. Zeke says its on the house." Sarra smiled as her friend gave her a hug. "Thanks." Sarra replied again.

Sarra ate, as the boys had something too, and Vert contacted the others and filled them in. Sarra grinned when they got back. Sarra got hugs and condolance smiles. "My friend Tommy should be here soon." She said. He teleported minutes later, with the rest of the Zeo team and his current team, the Dino Thunder. "O?" "Oliver..." She groused as he chuckled.

"They insisted." She smiled. "Good. They are there to keep you on yer toes."He chuckled again. "That's true." Sarra introduced her two teams to each other, then Tommy did his team. When she met Conner she had a smile as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you three, no four..." She said to Trent who nodded. "Oliver...we had word from Kim." "She's with Trey now, and her FBI partner, Sam Braddock. She's been going as Julie Calleghan." She frowned when he chuckled. "She said Goldar's back, and has been chasin' her with...with..." She couldn't say it and broke down crying.

"He hem." "An evil version of Jason." Tommy looked slack jawwed. "WHAT?" He roared. "Dragon...sorry Shadow..." She whispered when he looked at her. His coffee brown eyes were alight with fire, and sympathy. Sarra sobbed at the sight of those eyes til Sherman looked at her, and calmed her down with a touch of his hand. Stanford came to her and wordlessly hugged her. She grinned. "Thanks Stanford." She said. He grinned. "It won't be easy luv, we'll see it through." Sarra nodded. "I know." Spinner came and cracked a grin. "Anyone who wants to hurt you, well, we'll show 'em a good time." He cracked his knuckles. Sarra smiled. "Thank you." She gave the 'older' twin brother a hug.

Sarra grinned when Sherman held her hand and when the others were talking about how they were going to stay and she smiled as she walked outside. Vert, Sherman and Tommy as well as the rest of the teens went with them to see what she'd do. Sarra didn't even need to say anything. Glowing once, flashing twice, and she had a 'housing unit,' as it was for everyone there. Including her and Sherman, there was a small condo on the outside. She smiled as she started to collapse, as Sherman caught her. The condo was positioned well between the two. "Documented and everything Vert. Here ya go." She handed him all the permits. "Thanks Sarra, great job." She grinned. "Welcome, Oh Fearless Leader." He and Tommy chuckled at that.

"Sherman...babe, home." He nodded. "Right love." He replied as she curled against him. Sarra smiled as they shut out everyone else. "Ah...Much better." She said, quietly. "Shower or bubble bath?" He asked. She grinned.

"Bubble bath dear." He smiled. "Alone?" He asked. She grinned. "Yeah...might as well, I might need you to work on kinks later." She said. She went and had a bath and then made dinner. It was quiet for a while, no sightings. "Crap. What is he playing at?" Sarra muttered as her neck got sore. Sherman came to her side. "Biding time." He replied.

An hour later, they had a call from Grace at the diner. "They're heeere!" She sang songed. Sarra cursed. "On our way." She replied and put the phone down. "Guys, its time to ROCK! Ladies, lets roll!" They moved out. Sarra called Grace. "We're on our way girl! Hold on." Grace heard smashing, from the kitchen. "Hurry! They are trashing the kitchen! Oh GOD! AH!" Sarra punched it. She, Sherman and Spinner got there first, in a fury dust cloud.

Sarra got off Silver Star, The boys out of the Buster. "Careful." Sarra warned. Sarra turned into the Silver Zeo Ranger, and as she licked her dry lips, she sighed. 'Thank god the boys were wearing high impact armor...' She thought. "Sherman. I want Spinner to get everyone out." "Spin, can you do that?" He nodded. "Yep." Sarra smiled.

"Good." "Sherman, dear cover me? I'm going in." He nodded. "With what, exactly?" He asked. Sarra brought out her sister swords. "Here." He took the sword, Shahara quiet well. Sarra had Starhava. "Alright. Move out." She whispered. They nodded and did so. Spinner got them all out but Grace, as she was being held by Goldar. "Face me. Oh Gold Monkey Butt." Sarra said. He growled at her. "No. You face..." "Me." 'Jason' said as she turned and faced him. "God! No! NO...I buried you!" She cried, as she brought her sword up in front of her face. "Jason...beloved...you!" "DON'T!" He struck at her and Sherman got in front of her. "SHERMAN! NO!" She faced 'Jason' off.

Tommy got there to see her strike a blow. "NO!" She heard him say. "Tommy! Tommy! It **wasn't** him!" "Robot." He saw 'Jason' well his arm anyrate. "God..." He muttered. Sarra collapsed into Sherman's arms, as Grace hung back with the others and Agura pulled her friend aside. "Well, are you?" She asked. Grace shook her head no. "Especially what happend with Sarra. No way." She said, as Agura sighed. "Just want you to be happy, Grace." Grace smiled. "I know." Sarra, meanwhile, woke up and looked over at her friend Oliver. "Sorry we couldn't contain Gold Monkey Butt." He smiled. "I'll get him, someday." She nodded, as she sighed, when Sherman scooped her up in his arms. "You okay?" He asked her softly. She grinned, softly. "Yeah, just exhausted Smartman." He smiled.

Sherman went to see Stanford. "Give her a ride back would you?" He asked. "No problem." Stanford British royal said and got her in to the ReVerb. Sarra grinned. "Thanks Stanford." She muttered. "Easy, Lady Silver. Sleep." She rolled her eyes as she gave a sigh. "M...kay." She muttered. Sherman kissed her once and they all went back to the Garage. Tommy and the others left them, several weeks later. And she was finally happy.

The End...for now.


End file.
